


A Rose without Thorns

by Knowmefirst



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard finds a beautiful elf in the woodland forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose without Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



> Boywonder, I hope you like it. I will be honest when I saw this pair, I went crazy :)
> 
> Note: The quote use in this fic is by Anne Brontë. This fic is not beta, sorry!

When the Master of Lake-town had come to him and told him that from now on he was going to be in charge of picking up and delivering the wine barrels to the elves. Bard wish he could have said no, like he really wanted but knowing that the Master of Lake-Town could make his life difficult for him and his kids is what made him say yes. 

Now here he was one hour later waiting in the most beautiful forest that he had ever seen. According to what he was told he needed to wait up to an hour for the barrels to come down the river. With nothing to do for the next hour, he went wondering around the forest, maybe he could find something for his children. Maybe a beautiful flower for Sigrid that she could press and save, maybe a piece of wood for his son Bain that he could use as a knife handle. 

He was walking around trying to think what would be great for his youngest daughter Tilda. When he saw something gold flash to his left, he took out his hunting knife and held it in a loose grip, ready for any incoming danger. He move slowly not making any noise on the forest floor, he was about to move the last branch away and come face to face with what he had seen when someone spoke. 

“I do hope you know how to use that knife, otherwise don’t bother.” 

Bard stop, and waited. He didn’t know what it was about that voice, but it was beautiful. Almost like hearing chimes being play by the wind it was melodic. He now knew that what he had seen wasn’t any type of animal, but one of the woodland elves he had heard so much about. And the gold that he had seen was their golden hair, they were known for. Bard hadn’t seen the elf, but he knew just by the voice that he had encounter a male elf. And more than likely it was one of the warriors that protected the forest from threats. Bard smile when he heard the elf sigh. 

“Are you going to come out, or stay there all day.” The elf snap. 

Bard roll his eyes at the elf’s short temper. He push the last branch to the side and came face to face with the owner of the voice, and he felt his breath catch. Bard had heard stories of how beautiful elves were, but nothing that he had heard or imagine came even close to what he was seeing. The elf was beautiful, with long golden hair to his waist, he knew that he was staring but he couldn’t help it. 

Unbidden to him, a quote that his father used to tell him when he was a child came to mind: _’But he who dares not grasp the thorn. Should never crave the rose’_. Finally, he understood what it meant to want something that is beautiful, but yet that could be hurtful to the one that pursues it. However, to be able to bring that rose to one’s nose and smell is sweet fragrance is the reward that many seek. 

The elf made a disgruntle noise that made, Bard come out of his musings and look at the elf, he smile and raise an eyebrow making the elf rolls his eyes and walk away. Bard waited a bit but found himself wanting to follow the elf and see what he could learn about this beautiful elf and if he was honest with himself, he was intrigue to know more. 

After a while of following the other elf, he decided to start looking for gifts for his kids. He smile when he saw a beautiful five petal flower with a spots of burgundy in its petals, he stop and bend down to pick it up, when his hand was grave. 

“What are you doing?” The elf ask, not letting go of his hand. 

Bard look down at the hand still wrap around his wrist, and up at the elf. He hadn’t even heard the elf had walk up to him and even less move. However, now that the other was close to him, he notice the elf eyes. They were as blue as the morning sky, bright and clear, unconsciously Bard lick his lips the elf’s eye drop to his lips. He didn’t know what came over him, but before he could think Bard had wrap his free arm around the elf’s waist and brought him forward and into a kiss. 

Kissing this beautiful elf, was amazing more than an amazing it was almost as if he was breathing for the first time since his wife had died. However, when he notice that the elf wasn’t kissing back that’s when he came back to himself. He felt ashamed that he’d done something without asking for permission. Bard felt disgust at himself, he wasn’t no better than those he saw taking things that didn’t belong to them. He slowly and with regret pull back and open his eyes, not even realizing that he had close them. 

Bard look up and into the beautiful face of the elf, but whatever he had been about to say, died on his lips as he saw the elf with his eyes close. As if feeling the eyes of Bard on him, the elf open his eyes slowly, if Bard had been another type of man he would have pull the elf forward again and claim those sweet lips for himself all over again. However, the only thing he did was made a noise of want, making the other let go of his hand and step back. The elf turn away and started walking away, but stop and said: 

“Be careful what you touch, beauty in this forest could be deadly.” 

Before Bard could say anything the elf was gone, as if he had never even been there in the first place. Once he knew he was alone, he brought his hand up and touch his lips with the pad of his fingers. But thought, on what the elf had said, and knew the elf hadn’t been talking only about the flower he almost touch, but about himself as well. With a smile and a final look at where the elf had walk to, he turn around and walk back to his boat. 

Maybe a flower could be deadly, just like a rose with thorns, but something told him that this rose was without thorns.

***

Thranduil watch the man walk away, he brought his hand up and touch his lips. Never in his life had he been kiss in such a way, he knew he should feel disgust and anger for being treated in such a disrespectful way, but instead he found himself intrigue by the man. This man that hadn’t even known who he had been. He lick his lips tasting the last of the man’s flavor, he drop his hand when he became aware of the presence behind him and turn his head sideways to indicate he was listening.

“My King, I was charge with your care by Prince Legolas and you left.” The young elf reproachfully said, and then as if remembering who he’d been talking with he bow.

He bow his head, letting the other know he was sorry, with a last look at where the man had been standing, Thranduil follow the young warrior back to the kingdom.


End file.
